Battle Frontier data structures in Generation III
There are a number of data structures in the game ROM that govern the and the Battle Tents. These are outlined below. All memory addresses refer to the addresses used in the US version of the game. Opposing Trainers The contains a master list of 300 opposing Pokémon Trainers that may be chosen as an opponent in battle; these are generally sorted in increasing order of difficulty. Similarly, each of the Battle Tents has a smaller list of Trainers: 70 for the Slateport Battle Tent and 30 for the Verdanturf and Fallarbor Battle Tents. Trainer data is stored as a 52-byte structure, outlined as follows: The lists of Pokémon used appear immediately before the list of opposing Trainers for each facility. Note that the range of Trainers that will be used in any facility will be dependent on the current winning streak at that facility. The list of Trainers appear at memory addresses 0x085D5ACC for the Battle Frontier, 0x085DDA14 for the Slateport Battle Tent, 0x085DE610 for the Verdanturf Battle Tent, and 0x085DF084 for the Fallarbor Battle Tent. Opposing Pokémon The contains a master list of 882 opposing Pokémon, again in general order of increasing difficulty. The list of opposing Pokémon is only 70 for the Slateport Battle Tent and 45 for the Verdanturf and Fallarbor Battle Tents. Pokémon data is stored as a 13-byte data structure (aligned on 4-byte boundaries, for a total of 16 bytes), outlined as follows: Note that all other information needed to generate the Pokémon itself (such as IVs) will depend on the facility and current winning streak therein. The list of Pokémon appear immediately after their corresponding list of Trainers in memory: the Battle Frontier list is located at address 0x085D97BC, the Slateport Battle Tent list is located at 0x085DE02C, the Verdanturf Battle Tent list is located at 0x085DEC28, and the Fallarbor Battle Tent list is located at 0x085DF96C. Held item For the Battle Frontier facilities, a separate list of 63 values (indices to the master item list) is used to denote items. This list may be located at memory location 0x085CECB0. For convenience, it is reproduced here. Item names in parentheses are not used on any Pokémon in the Pokémon lists. EV spreads EV spreads are stored in a six-bit bitfield: --xxxxxx EV spread -------1 HP ------1- Attack -----1-- Defense ----1--- Speed ---1---- Special Attack --1----- Special Defense The 510 EVs will be divided evenly among all stats whose bit are set. (Since 510 is not divisible by 4, a Pokémon whose EVs are spread across 4 stats will only have 508 EVs.) Wild Pokémon in the Battle Pyramid Wild Pokémon in the Battle Pyramid are stored in a 12-byte structure, as follows: Mind ratings In the Battle Arena, each move is given a Mind rating. Over the course of the battle, each move used will contribute its Mind rating to the Trainer's mind score; the player with the higher rating wins the 2 points in overall judgment. Mind ratings are stored as an array of 355 (the number of move IDs in the game) signed 8-bit integers at memory location 0x08611DC0; normally, these range from -1 to 1. To access the Mind rating for any particular move, take the corresponding index in this array. Battle style moves In determining a Trainer's battle style in the and Battle Dome, seven lists of moves are kept by the game, and from these, one of nine battle styles is determined. The Trainer's Pokémon's moves are matched up against these seven lists, and a list is considered "satisfied" if the Trainer has enough moves from that list. The number of moves that are needed for a list to be satisfied is stored in memory location 0x08611FC0 as a list of 7 unsigned 8-bit integers; by default this is three moves for the first three lasts and two for the last four. The game then determines the battle style based on how many of the lists are satisfied (either none, 1-2, or at least 3; the middle one of which will also state the last list that was satisfied, for a total of 9 styles). The master list of moves used in determining battle style is stored as an array of 7 pointers to lists of 16-bit unsigned integers, referring to the corresponding indices in the master move list (see List of moves). All seven lists have no fixed length, and are terminated with 0x0000. The lists of moves appear immediately before the seven pointers themselves in the game ROM. The number of moves needed to satisfy each list appears immediately before the lists of moves. Category:Structures